A power distribution system may comprise an electrical box, a plaster ring and an electrical device, such as an outlet or switch. During a roughing phase of construction, electrical boxes with attached plaster rings are mounted to wall studs at predetermined locations. A journeyman electrician routes power cables through building framing to the appropriate box. Then power cables are fed through openings in the rear or sides of the boxes and folded back inside. During a trim phase, electrical devices are mounted to the plaster rings.